The Girl, the Squirrel, and the Ferret
by bolshakobia
Summary: RonxHermione Fluffiness! A bit of HermionexDraco. Crookshanks has just brought back a ferret 2 days after Draco had gone missing while he was still a ferret. Ron gets jealous after hermione calls the ferret cute, and he gets an idea.  Oneshot


**Disclaimer: The characters aren't mine and some of the sentences aren't either. They're from Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire and that is all JK Rowling's work. **

_"What—what are you doing?" Said Professor McGonagall, her eyes following the bouncing ferret's progress through the air._

_"Teaching," said Moody._

_"Teach—Moody is that a student?" shrieked Professor McGonagall, the books spilling out of her arms._

_"Yep," said Moody._

Just before Professor McGonagall was about to transform the talented ferret back into draco, he ran away. Too much humiliation for a pure blood to take in.

Not knowing what student Moody had just turned into a ferret she yelled "Come back here...here-----ferret!"

The students chuckled. Nobody really liked Malfoy that much, and seeing him getting turned into a ferret was priceless. But, after he hadn't turned up for 2 days, the staff started to question the students who saw the incident, and although Moody was now Gryffindor's hero, the staff didn't seem to pleased about it.

"A student has gone missing!" Professor McGonagall would always say to Moody when she overheard him telling a detailed description of how Draco Malfoy had turned into an amazing, bouncing ferret.

After Ron had finally begun to get his hopes up that Draco had somehow died in a freak ferret accident, the cat had dragged in something.

There stood Crookshanks, looking rather proud and obviously wanting to show off, with a twitching ferret in it's mouth. The white ferret had now turned into a color of ugly brown, and Ron couldn't help but wonder if that was form the ground, or from something else.

"Crookshanks!" yelled Hermione.

Ron just snickered. He had said the hated that cat before, but now he loved it. "Brilliant cat you got there Hermione." said Ron.

"Crookshanks, give me the ferret! I mean.. give me Draco!" yelled Hermione.

Crookshanks had dropped the ferret and scurried off to find other prey. Malfoy, or the ferret was now twitching uncontrollably, trying to get out of Hermione's grasp, she couldn't help but laugh. "Aww.. he's actually a pretty cute ferret. Aren't you Draco-Waco boy?" said Hermione in a tone that is usually used for babies.

"You alright there Hermione? Has the ferret drove you loopy?" Ron didn't look pleased that she was calling Draco Malfoy, she boy who fancied her, cute, even though he was a ferret at the time.

Hermione smiled. "I'm just kidding Ron. Now, we have to turn him into McGonagall she'll---"

"No, we cant! C'mon Hermione, this is a once in a lifetime chance! Its Draco!" said Ron.

"And what are you planning to do with him?" sputtered Hermione.

"Just have some fun, you know try out some spells----"

"ABSOLUTELY NOT!!!" yelled Hermione "We cant do that to Draco!"

Did she just defend Draco Malfoy? Draco Malfoy, the she boy she punched, the boy she hated, or did she not hate him?

"Hermione, don't defend him!" said Ron bitterly.

"Well, he's a person too, we cant just torture him!"

"Well, I wasn't going to torture him, just try out some spells.. you know..."

"Not funny Ron! We should respect his feelings!" Said Hermione, almost surprised at the words she had just said.

"And since when has he had ANY respect for us? " Ron was outraged with her!

"Ron, maybe he isn't so nice to us, but that doesn't mean we should take advantage of it!" She stormed off into her dormitory, taking ferret Draco with her, whispering to him loudly so that Ron could here "You are so cute Draco... yes you are.. yes you are my little ferret boy."

Ron didn't know why, but he was furious at Hermione for this, was he actually jealous of the ferret boy?

Ron went up to go to sleep, thinking about what he could do to make Hermione tell him he's adorable, after all he did want Hermione to be his, he loved her.

As he awoke the next morning, he had a brilliant plan. He was going to turn into one of hermiones favorite animals.

"Hermione, about Draco--"

she cut him off "Ron relax---"

he cut her of too " I just think that ferrets, aren't nearly as adorable, as squirrels." As he said squirrels, he also said a very strange spell, and with the flick of a wand, he was now on he floor, and Hermione was staring at him in shock.

"Well, actually Ron i was going to tell you that I had mad Draco forget about Crookshanks ever finding him, and then given him to McGonagall, and that I was just kidding around, but where you actually JEALOUS?"

She was now looking at what seemed to be a squirrel, only it was a rather odd green color, the eyes, not even symmetrical, and the teeth crooked, and it looked slightly like he had rabies. She was almost afraid to touch it.

"Aww Ron... you are the most strangest squirrel I have ever seen." She had just now noticed that he was missing its tail.

She whispered a spell and reverted him back to normal.

"So... you were just joking about Malory?" he was blushing, apparently embarrassed that he had just produced what looked like a squirrel that had drank way too much coffee.

"Of course I way joking, but i cant believe you were jealous!" She paused, blushing more now "Ron, do ... do you like me?"

He looked up at at her and said "I kinda love you "Mione."

"Oh Ron!" she threw her hands around him in a big hug, trying to ignore the smell that had not gone away since he was a squirrel.

"So.. you love me too?" he asked, searching in her eyes for the answer.

"Yes Ron, I love you, even if you are a tail-less rabid squirrel, I would still love you. But... never turn into a squirrel again... okay?"

He nodded.

He threw one arm around her shoulder and they walked off together, to tell Harry what had just happened, deciding to leave the squirrel part out. It would be their "little fury secret"

FIN


End file.
